Vampires and Slayers
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: Naruto has been missing and a group is set out to find him. What will happen when they do and what changes have happened to the blonde while he has gone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also do not own OTEP "Ghostflowers.

I wrote this story just because actually. This is the first chapter. Hope you like. It shouldn't be too long though.

Vampires and Slayers

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara walked into the building feeling very nervous as soon as they were inside. Naruto had been missing for a good three months and they had been sent out to find him, though they didn't know why their search had led them here. This place was like emo/Goth heaven. It was more like an underground club. Everything was dark and the only light was from dark blue and purple lights positioned around the room. Everyone was wearing black.

"This should suit you fine, Sasuke," Kiba commented, and Sasuke growled at him, glaring.

All eyes were on the group as they entered and some frowned, turning away from their presence completely. Then all eyes were on the stage as a certain blonde came on, frowning at the group.

"Okay everyone!" he said, speaking from a microphone now in his hands, "It seems we have some guests."

Naruto smirked at the five.

"How about we give them a song?" he asked.

The people in the room shouted in unison for a song and Naruto's smirk widened.

Suddenly, the room got darker and music started to play, and the group wondered what Naruto was doing.

_And she's a killer  
And she's a keeper..._

Naruto looked straight at the group, smiling sinisterly as he did, and the group shivered slightly as they saw two long canine teeth come just over his bottom lip. The blonde continued to sing the song, his voice soft.

_Am i blurry  
In your vision _

Was i just  
A poor decision 

Sasuke frowned. Just what had happened to Naruto to make him come here, then he watched as the blonde pulled out a kunai and the group watched in horror as he closed his eyes and ran the kunai from his neck down to his chest and then cut down his left arm, letting blood run freely down his arm and neck.

_Cut me open  
With precision_

_  
_The blonde smirked as the people cried out, their hands reaching out to him, wanting his blood.

_and we'll finger  
The incision _

Tell me what have i done  
(quid pro quo)

To watch you lose  
Control  


Naruto's voice turned from a whisper to loud, raspy scream that sounded as if it hurt his throat to make it. Then just as quickly, it turned soft again.

I will give you sanctuary  
In these hymns of Thanatos...  


Naruto's voice rose again and he smirked, his blood running faster and making him feel slightly dizzy, but at the same time, making him feel complete.

_  
I will give you sanctuary!  
_

The group watchedin disbelief as they watched the blonde, wondering how he had took up singing and masochism. Then the blonde's voice turned almost taunting.

You want to  
See me burn  
I am living fire!

You want to  
See me burn  
I am LIVING FIRE! 

"What do you think happened to him?" Neji asked.

"I like it," Kiba said, and everyone frowned at him, "I meant the song…of course."

"These people want his blood," Gaara said, frowning, "It's like they want to taste it."

The group looked around and saw the blood lust and realized Gaara was right.

You will know me  
By the scars i bare

You will know me  
By the hate i swear

You will know me  
By the scars i bare

Shapeless vengeance!

We are the 1000 children of death. 

"This song sounds kind of harsh, don't you think?" Kiba said.

"I thought you liked it," Shikamaru commented and Kiba frowned.

"This song is about suicide," Gaara said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Listen to the words," the red head said.

_  
We're in-between, on the fence  
Non-descript antagonists _

I'm in-between, on the fence  
Non-descript antagonist!

I'll split you open 

At these words, the group looked worried.

Naruto lifted the kunai and closed his eyes and then in one swift movement, stabbed himself in the stomach, but he did not stop singing, even as his blood spilled onto the floor of the stage.

_Climb inside  
Lose myself  
Eaten alive_

"He's gone crazy," Kiba said, and Akamaru barked from his shirt in agreement.

"Should we help him?" Neji asked, "He could bleed to death."

"No," Gaara said and Sasuke looked at him, "I have a feeling he's done this more than once."

Sasuke nodded and then turned back, looking back at Naruto.

We are the 1000 children of death!

From seraphim!  
To nephilim!  
To exodus!

She's picking ghostflowers  
From her soul  


Naruto lifted his head to the ceiling and smiled to the group's surprise. The blonde ran a hand over his stomach wound and the group was surprised to see that the wound was healed.

_  
She's clipping the wings  
Of fallen angels! _

She's picking ghostflowers  
From her soul

She's tonguing splinters  
Of broken halos!

You will know me  
By the scars i bare.

You will know me  
By the hate i swear.

You will know me  
By the scars i bare.

YOU WILL KNOW ME! 

Naruto screamed out the words and sounded almost in pain as if it were affecting his very being to sing this song.

From gelatin  
To specimen  
To emptiness

I WILL BE AVENGED.  
I WILL BE AVENGED.

These are the secrets 

_  
That kill. that kill.  
That kill. that kill.  
That kill. that kill.  
That kill. that kill. _

We are the 1000 children of death. 

The last words were sung by everyone in the room except for the newcomers and said with a finality that said that they believed they were the 1,000 children of death.

Naruto sighed and fell to his knees, panting slightly. He looked to the five and then at his hand.

The five watched as he lifted the bloody appendage to his lips and licked the blood from his fingers, making the crowd scream for a chance to get a taste.

Naruto sighed and stood up and ran his kunai across his arms and put them out to the crowd, who greedily caught the dripping blood in their mouths.

Sasuke and the others were horrified by the scene and Naruto looked at them in apology before pulling away, taking a few steps back. Then a shadow came over the room and Naruto frowned deeply as a figure appeared behind him. He was instantly grabbed and a kunai was placed to his already cut neck.

Naruto watched as the crowd screamed, their canines growing as they glared at the man.

Naruto broke free from the man and turned to the crowd.

"Don't let your hunger overpower you!" he cried, "You can control it."

The people growled, but calmed a little, and Naruto looked into each of their eyes, seeing their question.

"Yes," he said in answer, "This is my vampire slayer."

The crowd screamed in fury.

Naruto looked to the group of five in the ravenous crowd and jerked his head towards the exit.

'Go,' he mouthed.

"I think we should follow his suggestion," Gaara said, "quickly…"

The rest of the team nodded and went to the exit, but were stopped by a crowd of people, who glared at them.

Naruto frowned and jumped forward in front of them with inhuman agility, hissing, two long, pearly, canine teeth of his own showing.

"Let them go!" he yelled.

The group melted under the glare now on them and parted.

"Go," Naruto said softly, then he whispered, "I'll be right behind you."

The group nodded and went out of the building.

Naruto jumped back on stage and turned to the man that had been holding him hostage a few seconds ago and smirked.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Naruto couldn't see the man's face from under a long brimmed hat, but he could have sworn he could see the signs of a smirk on the man's face as he ran forward, grabbing him by the waist and then swung them to the exit from a cord hanging fro the ceiling. The two ran out and were met with Sasuke and the others.

"We have to go," Naruto said quickly, running down the street and the others followed.

The crowd from the club rushed out and hissed, running after the group.

Naruto looked back and ran a little faster.

"We have to hide," he said, "Or fight back."

"Right," the unknown man of the group said, pulling out a gun as he ran and cocking it.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yuri no!" he said, "You can't kill them."

The man sighed.

"Really you take out all the fun in this," he said, but he didn't put his gun away, making Naruto frowned deeply at him.

"Yuri, put the gun away," he said.

Yuri rolled his eyes from under his hat.

"I'm just keeping it out just in case," he said.

"In case what?!" Naruto shrieked.

At that very moment, one of the people behind them jumped out in front of them and Naruto watched in horror as the person in particular's head blew up suddenly in a splurge of blood and the blonde then turned glaring accusingly at Yuri, who merely shrugged.

"In case that," he said as he kept running, and Naruto growled and ran after him.

"So what are these things?" Kiba asked.

"Vampires," Gaara said.

Naruto smirked.

"Well you're observant," he said.

"Why are they chasing us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything to them," Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed.

"They're just a little bit hungry," he said, positioning his finger and thumb an inch apart from the other as he described it.

"A little bit?" Yuri asked, lifting an unseen eyebrow, "You call that a little bit?"

Naruto looked back and saw the crowd coming at them, their eyes filled with blood lust and hunger and sighed.

"Okay," he said, "Maybe a little bit more than a little bit."

Yuri sighed.

"Just let me take care of them," he said, "Just a few shots and—"

"No!" Naruto said, frowning, "You're not killing all of them."

"I wasn't going to kill all of them, just a few," Yuri said.

"Which would contribute to our already declining population," Naruto growled.

"You're such a-a—"

"A what, Hellsing?" Naruto frowned.

Yuri growled.

"You're a spoil sport," he said, "That's what you are."

"Just because you get pleasure from killing defenseless vampire clans—"

"Defenseless?!" Yuri shrieked.

"While they were sleeping!" Naruto finished his sentence and Yuri frowned.

"They had it coming," the man said.

Naruto sighed.

"You deserve everything they do to you," he said.

Yuri growled and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a shriek that came from behind them.

Naruto looked back and instantly ducked, falling on the ground as one of the vampires tried to swoop down and catch him.

Naruto looked up from the ground, frowning deeply.

"Why me?" he asked, getting to his feet and looking behind him at a whole group of bloodthirsty vampires, "Uh Oh!"

Naruto took off after the group that was only a few feet away and jumped in front of them, a group trailing behind him.

Yuri frowned.

"Fight back, you idiot!" he yelled to the blonde.

"No," Naruto yelled back, "They're part of my clan."

"Whatever," Yuri said, stopping, two guns now in hand. The group kept running, but looked back to see Yuri shooting at the vampires, killing them off two at a time with his bullets.

The vampires behind Naruto stopped when they heard the shrieks of the fallen and ran back.

Naruto frowned and stopped, running back, grabbing two of the one's that had been chasing him and throwing them backwards as he continued to run back to Yuri.

"Yuri watch out!" he yelled and Yuri turned around, shooting the vampire closest to him and then the other, before turning to shoot the one's coming at him from the front.

Naruto sighed in relief, but was more than a little disappointed at how Yuri had chose to handle the situation.

"Yuri…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, suddenly and Naruto gasped, turning around, choking slightly as a hand wound around his neck.

Yuri growled and forgot of the vampires in front of him as he ran towards the vampire that now had Naruto.

The man pulled Naruto to his chest, turning him to face the group as they came forward.

"Why would a vampire hang out with a vampire slayer?" The man whispered into the blonde's ear and Naruto frowned.

"That slayer happens to be my friend," Naruto said, struggling slightly in the man's grip, "and he's not half bad."

The vampire growled and Naruto made a small cry as his neck was jerked sideways, revealing his neck for the man to see.

"You are not a vampire to think this man is anything but a murderer to us," he said.

Naruto sighed.

"You're wrong," he said softly.

"Then you will die with him," the man said, and Naruto gasped as the man bit into his neck.

Yuri ran faster as he saw Naruto start to struggle, but the man just jerked him upward at each attempt, biting deeper and dispelling the blonde's blood, receiving a cry in turn.

"Naruto fight back!" Yuri yelled.

"B-But I—" Naruto started, but he was interrupted by another yell from Yuri.

"Fight back, damn it!"

Naruto bit his lip and then threw his hands to his sides, two long daggers slipping from his sleeves. Then in one swift move, he crossed his arms, stabbing through himself and the vampire behind him. The both of them cried out, and the man broke his grip on Naruto's neck.

Naruto removed the daggers and dropped them to the ground, before jumping at the vampire that had attacked him, sinking his teeth into his neck.

The man's eyes were wide with horror, but could do nothing as his crimson essence was drunk away.

Naruto pulled away with a gasp after a few minutes and fell to his knees, panting harshly. The man fell and he caught him, laying him on the ground gently, moving his fingers over the man's eyes to close his eyelids that were still open from shock.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I know I cannot be forgiven."

Naruto bent his head and prayed that the man's soul went to a happy place and then stood up to his feet, moving his hand in the sign of a cross over his chest before putting his hand to his lips and raising it to the sky.

"Time to go!" Yuri yelled suddenly, and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"But I have not yet finished," the blonde said, "I must say a prayer. I have committed a great sin."

Yuri growled and grabbed the blonde pulling him away from the dead man, while Naruto protested, wanting to go back, even with the stampede of vampires behind them.

Naruto pouted when he, Yuri, and the Konoha five reached a river.

"I cannot cross," Naruto said, "You'll have to go without me."

"Hell if we are!" Yuri said.

"There are rules that every vampire clan member must follow and I have already committed one," Naruto said, frowning, "I have killed a member of my own clan and I will not be subject to commit another crime against my people."

"Hell if you won't!" Yuri yelled.

Yuri stepped in front of Naruto and then moved his hand in a cross over the boy's body.

"You are now permitted to cross this river," he said.

Naruto looked incredulously at him.

"I cannot just cross because you say so!" he said.

"Hell if you can't!" Yuri said, grabbing the blonde and jumping into the middle of the rover so they could cross.

Naruto struggled.

"I can't get wet!" he screeched, "I'm committing a sin!"

The Konoha five followed and they all crossed the river without confusion.

Yuri put Naruto down on the other side and the blonde instantly fell to his knees, whispered incoherent words that no one could understand.

"Please forgive me," he finally said, bowing his head so that it touched his knees, "I have sinned, but it was Yuri's fault, May he be punished accordingly."

Yuri glared, his cheeks puffing out and then jerked the blonde to his feet.

"I don't know why you do that," he said, "Nothing's going to happen for breaking a few vampire rules."

Naruto frowned.

"Not now," he said, "but in the afterlife, when there is no eternity left, I will be punished."

Yuri sighed.

"Can we just go home?" he asked.

"Speaking of home…" Sasuke said, crossing his arms as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the group and then bit his lips nervously. He wasn't going to like this, was he?

Well that's it. Hope you liked it and wonder what's going to happen next to the group. I'll write more as soon as I can. I already started on the second chapter. Well...See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

"No!" Naruto yelled, walking away from the group as he headed to his room in Yuri's house.

The Konoha five had been trying to convince him to go back to Konoha, but he just didn't see himself ever going back.

"I won't go back," he said again, "I can't go back."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, "It is your home and whether you want us to or not, we want you back."

Naruto frowned.

"No," he said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Give me a good reason why?" he said.

Naruto laughed hollowly.

"One good reason?" he said, "How about the same reason why I left in the first place? How about that fact that the whole village thought I was a monster to begin with? What would they think now? Now when I have to feed from people and drink their blood? I see more fear in the future!"

Naruto turned away and walked down the hall, entering a room and slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Sasuke frowned deeply, while Yuri only sighed.

"He'll be okay," he said, "Just give him some time."

Sasuke's frown deepened.

"We don't have time," he said, going to the door and banging on it as hard as he could.

"Go away, Uchiha!" Naruto yelled from inside the room.

"Not until you come back to Konoha with us?!" Sasuke yelled back, not giving up.

"If you don't go away, I'll bite you!" Naruto yelled, "And you'll end up like me for all eternity!"

Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing the threat was a weak one. Naruto would never even consider biting anyone in the intent of 'turning' them.

Sasuke growled.

"Fine!" he yelled, "Bite me. I'll enjoy the pleasure of annoying you for all eternity!"

Yuri smirked. The kid had guts; that was for sure.

Naruto growled in frustration from inside the room and then in one swift movement opened the door and jerked Sasuke into his room, slamming it shut when the boy was fully in.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Naruto shrieked, loud enough so that everyone in the house could hear, "I told you I wasn't going back!"

Sasuke's voice was next, his voice loud and cold.

"And I say you are!" he yelled, "Just because you think your life is a living hell doesn't mean that you have to punish yourself for it!"

Naruto screeched in frustration.

"Get out of my room!" he yelled and a crash was heard shortly after.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled back, and there was another crash.

"If you don't get out, I will kill you with this lamp!" Naruto yelled.

"NO! I will not leave!" Sasuke yelled again, and everyone heard a loud crash shortly after and guessed it had been the lamp.

Yuri frowned and walked over to the door, banging on it as he heard more crashes.

"Stop breaking my stuff!" he yelled, then he heard another crash, "You're going to pay for that!"

"SHUT UP!" two duel voices shouted from inside the room, and Yuri withered and pouted, walking away from the door with a sigh.

More crashes were heard and then strangely silence came. Everyone listened closely and then the biggest crash of them all was heard as Naruto and Sasuke came crashing onto the floor with Naruto landing on top of Sasuke and the door lying under them, both of them panting as they frowned at each other.

"You're going to pay for that," Yuri commented, crossing his arms and the four of the Konoha five sighed, shaking their heads at the scene before them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for the longest time before the both of them sighed.

Naruto laid his forehead on Sasuke's chest and breathed in deeply, while Sasuke sat up, looking down at the boy on him.

Naruto pouted as he looked up.

"I won't go back," he said softly, "I can't."

"Yes you can," Sasuke responded, just as softly, and Naruto sighed deeply, wondering why Sasuke had had to come on this mission.

"Sasuke…" he sighed.

Sasuke leaned forward and moved his head to beside the boy's, making their cheeks touch and Naruto smiled softly.

"No on would hurt you," Sasuke whispered, so that no one but Naruto could here, "come back with us."

Naruto leaned against the cheek, snuggling his head against it slightly.

"You can't promise that," he whispered, just as softly, "You wouldn't be able to stop it."

Sasuke sighed and Naruto welcomed that sound, brushing his cheek against the other boy's like a cat.

"Please understand…" the blonde whispered softly, pulling back to look into the boy's eyes, his hands moving to grip the front of the boy's shirt in a almost romantic position.

Everyone watched from just a few feet away, but no one knew what was being said, though they wanted to. They'd just have to wonder if either Naruto or Sasuke was winning this fight.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, grabbing the hands from his shirt and holding them in his own warm hands.

"I don't," he whispered into the blonde's ear before pulling back, and Naruto sighed in defeat, tired of trying to explain and pulled away from the boy as he stood up and walked back into his door-less room.

Sasuke watched him for a moment before finally making a decision and picking up the door, putting it back in place at the room's frame with him inside. He was not going to let Naruto go so easily.

Everyone sighed, knowing the battle had just begun and prepared for a war, but only silence came from the room and the since of wondering what exactly was being said inside the room as the two individuals tried to get the other to understand.

Naruto sighed and sat on his bed, and Sasuke sat beside him on his left side.

"Talk to me," Sasuke said, his voice calm and quiet.

Naruto shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Sasuke I don't know what else to say," he said, feeling a little discouraged by the fact Sasuke hadn't given up so easy.

"Tell me your reason," Sasuke said, "Why can't you come back?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke stopped him as he continued.

"I see that you are probably afraid of what the villagers would say and how that would react to this," he said, "but…everyone else…I wouldn't care. We're your friends. Only a false friend would care about this."

Naruto shook his head.

"You should care," he said, almost sadly, "Sasuke this is something I'll never be able to get rid of. I didn't choose this, but I'll have to live with it and this isn't just something that anyone would be able to just say that they're okay with."

Sasuke sighed.

"You and the others have seen what I must do," Naruto said, sounding distraught, "I have to drink the blood of others to survive. How would the villagers feel when they hear of that, when the day I was born, they were saying I was a monster to start with for something I had no control over even now?"

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke said.

"How does it not matter?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because you are Naruto," Sasuke said, placing his hands on the boy's cheeks and Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "You will always be Naruto no matter what you are."

Naruto bit his lip and then pulled away and Sasuke's hands fell to his sides, almost in defeat.

"Sasuke I'm dead," Naruto said, clearly frustrated as he looked at the boy in front of him, "I can't go back like this."

Sasuke sighed and said nothing, and Naruto thought that maybe the boy had stopped his attempts at getting him back, but then a hand reached out, being placed above his heart that beat its vampiric rhythm.

"But your heart is still beating," Sasuke said softly, "So you're not completely dead."

Naruto sighed and then put his hands over that hand, and Sasuke shivered slightly at the feeling of cold skin.

"But I'm cold," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke sighed, a comeback not coming to him at the moment, but then a smirk crossed his face.

"But I am too," he said, "I'm the cold, heartless, bastard prince, aren't I?"

Naruto laughed softly and grabbed the hand, holding it in his cold ones.

"But you're body is warm," he said, "and you are not cold-hearted at all."

"Well you're warm too," Sasuke said, pushing his hand back so that both of Naruto's hands moved back to the spot right over the blonde's heart, "Right here."

Naruto sighed out in disbelief and gripped Sasuke's hand tightly in his own as if trying to get at the warmth from the body and bring it into his cold one.

Sasuke reached forward with his other hand and lightly traced the blonde's cheek and Naruto bit his lip, sighing softly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started softly, "I-I don't...I don't know if I can."

Sasuke placed his hand fully on the blonde's cheek and started to caress it gently, making Naruto relax into the touch.

"You're the strongest person I know," Sasuke said, "You've dealt with their stares and words longer than anyone."

Naruto pouted and looked at his hands.

"But…"

Naruto looked up and was surprised to the smallest of smiles on Sasuke's face.

"This time I'll be right there with you," the raven haired boy said softly.

Naruto let his breath out in a rush and a small sob-like laugh of relief escaped his throat.

"Sasuke…" he started, his voice slightly breathy, "I..."

Naruto shook his head and then wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

"Do you promise?" he asked softly, hopeful for that one answer that he wanted.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and nodded, holding the boy as close as possible.

"I promise," he said softly, "I'll be with you always and I won't let them hurt you."

Naruto hugged the boy tighter and another sob-like laugh escaped him.

"Okay," he said softly, "I'll go back."

Sasuke was more than ecstatic over this statement, but kept it inside.

"I'm glad," he said instead, holding the boy closer, "And don't worry about the others—"

Naruto put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"I know," he said, "You'll always be with me."

Sasuke stayed in Naruto's room for the remainder of the day, not letting the boy out of his sight until he finally fell asleep with the blonde beside him.

Naruto forced himself awake and looked at the boy as he slept. He sighed and quietly, crept over to the window, opening it without a sound and stepped on the ledge. Yuri's house was only one story, so he merely jumped out, landing safely on his feet. He would have liked if it had been a bigger house with two stories, more fun to jump off of.

Naruto looked into the window and sighed. He couldn't go back there. He had hated lying to Sasuke, but what else could he have done?

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, running off into the forest ahead and into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are Chapter 3. I've got a lot of reveiws and I'm glad that you like the story. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO Happy right now!!!!! Well here you go.**

Sasuke glared at the ground, his Sharingan flaring. Sure, he should have expected it, but not from Naruto.

"Figures…" Yuri said, sighing as he put on his jacket and hat, "We might as well go find him."

"Where could he have gone?" Gaara asked.

"He's lonely," Yuri said, "He'll go where he can have company. Somewhere where there are human and vampires together, so he can blend easily. He always does that. I know just the place."

Sasuke sighed.

"We better hurry," he said, "He knows we'll come after him, so he probably won't stay in one place for long."

Yuri frowned.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing his gun and putting it at his side, "There are other things that could happen to him too, bad things."

Everyone was silent and Yuri grabbed a dagger from a hidden drawer behind a picture on the wall and put it in his belt, before heading for the door with the others in tow.

**Scene Change**

Naruto sighed and listened to the music as if pumped through the room. He was surrounded by people and dancing, two of his favorite things at the moment. He liked the laughter and the sound of the heart beats and blood pumping through the people's veins, unnoticed by all, but him and any others of his kind, the others who were to feed on them.

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to all the beats in the room. He gave a small smile, forgetting of his worries and settled into the room.

"_Naruto…_"

Naruto gasped and his eyes snapped open, looking around the room. The room was now completely empty. The music was gone and he was alone.

Naruto walked to the center of the room, looking around.

"Hello?" he called, turning around in a full circle, but seeing no one.

"_You're alone now…_"

Naruto gasped and turned around again.

"Stop it!" he yelled, "Who are you?"

A voice laughed, echoing around the room and Naruto panted slightly as he looked around the room.

"Why can I see you?"

The voice laughed louder and Naruto put his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them to find himself in the middle of a crowded dance floor. He looked around, his eyes searching the room. He then pushed through the crowd and headed out of the club into the streets of the town. He sighed and walked down the street, wrapping his arms around himself.

A cold wind blew around him, bringing the scent of dark blood. He sniffed the air and followed the scent, leading him to the entrance of a old abandoned church at the end of town.

Naruto made a cross over his chest with his hand and put his hands together, asking for forgiveness before walking up the church steps and opening the big oak doors of the building, breaking the cross that the doors made when they were together.

Quietly, he walked inside, looking around. The smell of blood was strong here.

Naruto walked to the middle of the main room and turned around, looking at the windows. He looked up and saw the Virgin Mary painted on a window at the top, above the front door. He sighed and put his hands together.

"I'm sorry for coming into this place," he said softly, closing his eyes and sighing quietly.

"_Naruto…_"

Naruto gasped and looked around.

"Where are you?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"Now Naruto…"

Naruto turned sharply and gasped as he saw a man two inches away from him. He knew this man.

"You should remember me," the man said, "I being the one who embraced you in your youth."

"Daemon…" Naruto said softly. Then he frowned, "Why are you here? Why do you want?"

The man smirked.

"I was just in town and thought I'd pay a little visit to my favorite child," he said.

"And since when was I your favorite child, _Father_?" Naruto asked, angrily.

Daemon smirked.

"Since I first tasted how sweet your blood was," he said, walking around the blonde boy, "So pure…I wonder if it tastes like that now…"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and put it to the man's neck as Daemon leaned forward to bite his neck. The man smirked and licked his lips, craving the taste of the blonde's blood.

"Just a taste…" Daemon said.

Naruto shook his head and pushed the man away, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, stepping away from the man.

Daemon smirked and stepped towards him.

"I have another reason for coming," he said.

Naruto frowned and got another kunai.

"And what is that?" he asked.

Daemon took another step forward and Naruto gasped as his hands were grabbed, the kunai being thrown across the room and he turned around and pulled back into a chest. The blonde struggled, but Daemon pulled him closer and he growled as he struggled harder, but to no avail.

"I cam to take you back," the man said, smelling the blonde's neck and Naruto pulled on the man's hand around his waist and over his chest.

"Who says I'll go back?" Naruto asked, pausing his struggles for the moment, "I'd rather die than return to you. You're clan is nothing, but bad blood. You're a disgrace, Daemon! Your whole clan is a disgrace!"

Daemon gave a howl of anger, and Naruto gasped as his head was turned sharply to the side, revealing his neck to the man's eyes.

"If I'm a disgrace, then so are you," the man whispered harshly into the blonde's ear, "I drank your blood. I turned you. You're nothing, but my offspring. You _are_ part of my clan, whether you like it or not and sooner or later, you_ will_ come back to me, whether you are willing or not. I'll make sure of that."

Naruto bit his lip and looked at the floor, and Daemon smirked.

"Now…for the taste that brought you to me," the man whispered, and Naruto gasped as the man sunk his teeth into his neck.

"Stop..."

Daemon smirked, ignoring the plea and drank deeply. The blood tasted as pure, if not purer, as when he had first tasted it.

"No…" Naruto gasped, "Stop…"

Daemon drank deeper, and Naruto gave a small cry, his body feeling like it was on fire.

"D-Daemon…"

Daemon pulled back with a breathy hiss, and Naruto fell to the floor with a gasp, clutching his neck as he crawled away, panting heavily. The man licked his lips, his eyes turning from an icy blue to a dark black.

Naruto collapsed to the floor, gasping and laid on his back, his body shaking.

Daemon looked at the boy and walked forward, and Naruto gave a staggered breathe, his eyes fluttering slightly as he looked at the man, trying to get back, but falling backwards onto the floor.

Daemon knelt down beside the boy, and Naruto swallowed painfully as the man lifted his head. His vision blurred and he could barely see the man smirk down at him.

"D-Dae…Daemon…."

The man lifted the boy's shoulders, and Naruto's head fell back, showing his neck. Daemon leaned forward and licked the blood from the boy's neck. He then lifted the boy's head to find him unconscious. He smirked and laid the boy on the floor and then stood up.

"Nighty Night…"

**MWHAHAHA! WHat will happen next?! If you want to know, then send some really good reviews. I don't care if you flame me. I just want your criticism. Now...**

**To clarify a few things:**

**If you're wondering why Naruto gave his blood at the beginning of the first chapter, it was because he wanted to show what he really was to his friends. Giving his blood just gave them the idea that he was a vampire and trapped in a world of vampires. It was also his way of creeping his friends out.**

**Anyway...Hoping for more reviews. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth installment to Vampire and Slayers. Sorry it took so long, if you were waiting. I was really busy most of the week with school. (Shivers) Well here it is! Enjoy!!!**

"We've looked everywhere," Kiba said, "Where else could he have gone?"

Yuri sighed and frowned.

"He was here," he said, walking down the street from the club, "Then he walked this way."

The others followed as the boy walked down the street.

"How do you know?" Neji asked as they walked.

"He has the scent of blood," Yuri said, sighing, "Whether he likes it or not, I can always find him because of this scent. He was led away, I think, and he walked out of the town, that way."

Yuri pointed down the street and sighed.

"For all we know, he could be dead," he said, walking forward.

Sasuke frowned.

"He's not dead," he said, walking past the boy and down the street.

Yuri frowned and watched the boy for a moment before following him, putting his hands in his pockets, his hat hiding his eyes as he thought.

The group walked out of the town, and Yuri led them to an old church.

Yuri stopped at the doors and pushed them open. He walked inside, smelling the stench of blood in air. His eyes widened.

"Naruto…"

Yuri looked around, seeing nothing. He had been here. He knew it, but he wasn't here. Where was he? Taken? Hurt? Where?

Yuri growled and balled his hands into fists, turning and walking out of the building, instantly.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

"As you can see, he'd not here," Yuri said, frowning, continuing to walk away.

"But judging from your reaction, he was here, wasn't he?" Sasuke said, his expression impassive.

Yuri stopped, frowning deeply and turned to the boy.

"Yes," he said, "he was, but he's not now, so let's keep looking."

"His blood is here," Sasuke said, looking at the floor, "Someone hurt him."

"Yes," Yuri said, "They did."

"Then what do we do?" Sasuke asked, walking out of the church, "Can you use your senses to find him now?"

Yuri glared and turned away.

"No," he said, "But I know people."

The boy then started to walk away and Sasuke followed with the others in tow. Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru were all wondering how these two were going to get along for as long as it took them to find Naruto. None of them though it would be well, but they new that they wouldn't stop until Naruto was found, so there differences would have to be put aside, at least for now.

* * *

Naruto groaned and his eyes fluttered for a moment, before opening and taken in his surroundings. He sat up and found himself on a stone table.

He threw his feet over the side and jumped off, almost collapsing, but holding himself up with the last of his will. He stumbled forward and soon found himself in an elegant dining room with dim lights.

"You're awake," a voice said, echoing threw the almost empty room and Naruto looked over to see Daemon, sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

Naruto fell to his knees, panting heavily, and Daemon walked over, lifting the boy up and laying him on the table. He then reached up for a goblet and Naruto opened his mouth as he smelt the blood in the cup.

"Do you want this?" Daemon asked, waving the cup in front of the boy's face.

Naruto reached up, grabbing the cup and put it to his lips. Daemon smirked as the boy drank the blood, almost greedily and he tilted the cup so the blonde could get more, some of the blood dripping down the boy's chin.

Naruto pushed the cup away, when the blood was gone, and it fell to the floor. He gasped out, his back arching off of the table and his body went into spasms, before it relaxed, leaving him panting heavily.

Daemon lifted the boy's head and licked the blood from his chin and Naruto pushed him away, making the man frown slightly.

"This is what I get for helping you?" he asked, pouting slightly, "Really, you could show a little gratitude."

Naruto sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"My current, humble abode," Daemon said, smirking, "Like it?"

Naruto jumped off of the table.

"I want to go," he said.

Daemon frowned.

"You always want to leave," he said, sighing, "Why can't you ever stay?"

"Why do you want me so badly now?" Naruto asked, "You've forsaken me before. Why now?"

Daemon sighed.

"I only wish to keep you safe from….others," he said.

Naruto frowned deeply.

"What others?" he asked.

"Other clans…" Daemon said, brushing the matter aside with a swipe of his hand, "but you need not worry about that now. You're safe here as long as you stay."

"I will not stay here!" Naruto yelled, "I want to go home!"

"You _are_ home," Daemon said, "And you must stay here."

Naruto looked up at the man and he only smirked back. He had to get out of here.

* * *

Yuri frowned deeply and slammed the boy against the wall. Sasuke frowned deeply.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Gaara asked.

"Yep," Yuri said, smirking, "This guy knows everything that goes on around here."

The guy in question smirked as he looked at the vampire slayer.

"Yuri," he said, "How's it going? Never thought I'd see you again in my lifetime."

Yuri smirked back.

"Well life has many surprises, Greo," he said, "Just tell me what I need to know and you'll walk away from here."

"Would this happen to be about Naruto?" the man asked, and Yuri pressed the guy harder against the wall.

"What do you know?" Yuri said, glaring.

"Oh so tense," Greo said, smirking wider, "I can hear your heart beating faster, your blood is rushing. Just makes me want to have a taste."

Yuri growled and slammed the boy against the wall.

"Ow!" Greo said, pouting slightly, "That hurt!"

"Tell me what I want then," Yuri said.

Greo sighed.

"Really can't I get anything in turn for this?" he asked, "A treat before I talk?"

Yuri sighed and took the dagger from his belt and took off his jacket, wrapping it around his waist. Quickly, he stabbed into his hand, giving a small sigh as he pulled the dagger from his palm and then held his hand up at head length for all to see.

"Is this what you want, Greo?" he asked, "My blood…"

Greo's eyes shook as he looked at the hand and he reached out, but Yuri pushed him back.

"You want it?" Yuri said, "You have to tell me…"

Greo bit his lip.

"News is Daemon's in town," he said.

"Daemon…" Yuri said, frowning deeply.

Greo nodded.

"They say he'd after Naruto, something about other clans wanting him as well as the werewolves," he said, "They're all after him, something about a vampire-demon mix."

"Anything else?" Yuri asked, letting his blood drip teasingly from his fingers to the ground, Greo's eyes watching each drop as it fell.

"I heard that Daemon got Naruto in a mansion far from here," Greo said, "It's built on the far side of the next town in the side of a mountain."

"Good boy," Yuri said, turning away.

Greo pouted slightly and Yuri held out his hands, his eyes narrowing as the boy, caught the blood in his mouth as drops fell from his fingers. The boy lifted his head slightly, but before he could touch the tip of the boy's fingers, Yuri pulled back, and Greo pulled away as well, licking his lips.

Yuri frowned and took a cloth from his pocket, wrapping it around his wounded hand.

"You know better than to get too close to me, Greo," he said.

Greo nodded.

"I'll just be going," he said, "I am the only one to say I got a taste of the great vampire slayer's blood and lived."

"And how about we keep it that way?" Yuri said, "You better hope the information you gave is correct or I'll be taking my blood back tenfold."

Greo shivered slightly and nodded.

"Of course," he said, "It was all true, I swear. No one would dare lie to you, Yuri."

Yuri's eyes narrowed at the boy, and Greo shivered more.

"Let's keep that the way it is as well," he said, starting to walk away, "See you around, Greo."

Greo nodded and then disappeared into the shadows, eager to get away from there as possible. If anyone heard of his treachery, he would be killed instantly. He had better get out of town and quick. Words traveled fast with humans, but faster with vampires.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Kiba asked.

Yuri nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Positive. You could tell how by how fast he ran. He'll be dead by the end of the day. The worst thing you can do is tell a vampire's secrets."

Sasuke frowned.

"Let's just go get Naruto," he said, walking ahead of everyone else.

Yuri frowned.

"You don't even know where you're going?" he said.

"Well I don't see you jumping in front," Sasuke said, smirking, "You call yourself a vampire slayer."

Yuri growled and walked quickly to the front of the group.

"Let's go!" he said, not to be outdone.

Sasuke frowned at him, while everyone following smirked. These two kept it interesting.

**There you are. Hope you liked it! I hope for a lot of reveiws. PLEASE!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. There is a little teanie tiny hint of YuriXKiba, but I want to know it you like it. So…**

Naruto ran to the nearest door and banged on it as hard as he possibly could, using every once of strength he had, but the door wouldn't open.

"Let. Me. Out!" he yelled, hitting the door with his fists at each syllable.

Daemon sighed as he watched.

"You're not strong enough," he said, "You'll never get those doors open that way."

Naruto turned and walked past the boy and got a sword from the far wall and then began to hit the doors with the sword, but his attempt only ended with the sword being broken. He growled, throwing the sword to the side and pick up what ever he could find and throwing it at the door, creating a small pile of broken items in front of it and making it twice as hard to open the door.

Naruto growled, sounding almost inhuman and then walked towards Daemon, glaring.

"Let me out, now!" he yelled, grabbed the man by the front of the shirt, and the man sighed.

"Naruto don't be in such a hurry," he said, "I only want you to stay here, until I know you're safe."

"How exactly is that, Daemon?" Naruto asked, "You know how fast word travels. Every clan and creature could know of me being here in a matter of seconds."

"Which is what I expect," Daemon said, "That way I can eliminate the problem personally. Then you can go your merry way."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, for the first time listening to the sounds around him.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, putting his hands at his sides and turning towards the door.

Daemon listened and frowned as he heard howling. He glanced out of the window and saw a full moon shining in clear view outside.

"Figures…" he said, "Werewolves always get the news first."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Are you saying that werewolves are after me?!" he asked, "You said clans, not packs. I thought you meant other vampire clans, not packs of wolves."

"I guess I left out that little part," Daemon said, "but now you _have_ to stay here."

Naruto glared and the howling got louder.

"Daemon they are coming here now," he said, "What are we suppose to do when they get here?"

Daemon shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "I didn't exactly plan it out. I didn't expect the werewolves to come first. You know how they usually are? Always lounging about and lazy…"

Naruto frowned.

"Werewolves are not always lounging and they are anything, but lazy," he said, "If you read like a normal vampire clan leader, then you would know that werewolves are vicious creatures and one bite from them will kill us."

Daemon rolled his eyes.

"I already knew that part," he said, "Everyone knows that."

Naruto sighed and then jumped at the sound of a bang on the front door.

"Who is it?!" Daemon called and Naruto glared at him.

"You know very well who it is?!" the blonde yelled.

Naruto sighed and then started to walk quickly into the building.

"Where are you going?" Daemon asked.

"I'm going to find a way out of here," Naruto replied, his walking turning into a run as the banging at the door got louder. Why him...?

* * *

Yuri frowned as he heard the sound of howling. Why him...?

"You guys hide," he said.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Because werewolves are coming and if they see you, they'll kill you," Yuri responded, frowning back and everyone instantly hid, except Yuri that is.

"And why aren't you hiding?' Gaara asked.

"Because I need information," Yuri said, walking over to stand in the direct path that the werewolves were coming.

The sound of pad falls sounded from a few feet away, and Yuri could see the silhouettes of his adversaries in front of him.

The silhouettes slowed a little and then sped up once more, their full forms stopping right in front of him.

"Hello guys!" Yuri said, smiling.

The werewolves groaned and growled and in comply and one in human form walked forward.

"Yuri, what do you want?" he asked, "This isn't the only time you've interrupted us while we were in the middle of something. It's a wonder we haven't killed you yet."

"But last time was just as important as it is now," Yuri said, smirking, "Besides we are on the same side, right? We both kill vampires for a living."

"We don't kill them for a living. We just try to get rid of the nuisances as often as possible," the man said, "Besides you've taken a liking to one of their kind, one of the dark blood's, a Uzumaki Naruto. Really…isn't that bad for business?"

Yuri frowned.

"Now, Iryu," he said, "This vampire is different from the others and he happens to have become a friend."

Iryu smirked.

"I see," he said, "Then we are merely rivals, not friends."

Yuri frowned deeply.

"Okay," he said, "Let's get to the point then, shall we?

"Yes…let's," Iryu said, smirking.

Yuri narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want with Naruto?" he asked, "He's done nothing to you. He poses no threat, other than he was bitten by the dark blood. What use would it do you to kill him?"

Iryu frowned.

"News travels fast, huh?" he said, "And who said we'd kill him. We could torture him a little first."

Yuri frowned as did the others in hiding.

"He has done nothing--!" he started, his voice a little louder.

"But exist!" Iryu interrupted, his voice louder, "Because he exists he poses a threat, as do all vampires. He must be eliminated."

"But what reason do you have to choose him?" Yuri asked, "There are others. What eyes have you to narrow them down to one person?"

Iryu growled and another werewolf in human form stepped forward.

"We need not explain ourselves to you, Yuri," the woman said, putting a piece of long blonde hair behind her ear, "We are merely doing as _it_ says we must. You have heard of the prophecies."

Yuri sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Of the demon child, who was bitten by a vampire and grew strong enough that he destroyed the world?" he said, "Yeah, I heard of it and you actually believe that crap. Those are nothing, but old legends, stories to make little werewolf pups cry at night, nothing more."

The woman frowned.

"Legends are based on facts, Yuri," she said.

Yuri sighed.

"So you'll base this prophecy to have a reason to kill a vampire, who has barely gained his need for blood," he asked, "Really you are pathetic."

The werewolves growled loudly at the insult.

"Yuri…you would do well to keep your mouth shut," Iryu said, frowning and Yuri frowned back, keeping a hold of himself as he tried to decide his next move.

Meanwhile, the others watched, wondering what this prophecy was all about. Really what was this bogus?

Akamaru growled lowly and Kiba hushed him gently.

"Be quiet, Akamaru," he whispered, "Or they'll hear us."

Iryu sniffed the air and growled quietly.

"I smell a dog and some humans…" he murmured softly.

Yuri frowned deeply, and everyone in hiding turned to look at Kiba, who pouted.

"The only human around here is me," Yuri said, "and as for dogs…you all would fit that description, wouldn't you?"

A growl sounded through all the wolves and they all turned to glare at him, angrily.

"We'll see about that, Yuri," the woman said, and Yuri frowned as the woman disappeared.

"Crap…" Yuri murmured to himself.

Kiba and the others froze, wondering if they would be found. A hum sounded behind him and Kiba gave a small gasp, looking behind him, only to be instantly slammed back into a tree.

Akamaru barked loudly and jumped forward, only to be knocked back.

"Akamaru…"

Kiba pulled out a kunai and stabbed the woman's hand, and the woman shrieked in pain and then growled, grabbing Kiba and pulling him out into the open.

"Let me go!" Kiba yelled, struggling in the woman's grip.

The woman growled.

"He stabbed me," she said, frowning deeply as she looked at her injured hand.

Kiba growled and Yuri was amazed at how the boy almost sounded like a werewolf already.

"Let him go," Yuri said, sighing, "He's mine."

Kiba frowned deeply. He was what?!

The woman smirked at the frown and threw the boy forward and Yuri caught him, only to be pushed away as Kiba jumped to his feet.

"Why would you have a little pup in your possession?" the woman asked, and Kiba growled.

"A pup?" Kiba asked, his eyes narrowed, and Yuri sighed.

"Be quiet," the boy said, and Kiba glared at him.

"Who died and made you master?!" the dog boy yelled, crossing his arms.

"You two sound like a married couple," Iryu said, "Maybe that is why you have this pup?"

Kiba snorted in contempt, but Yuri, on the other hand, smirked at the words.

"Why would you be interested if he was?" he asked, "Not getting any, Iryu?"

Kiba smirked at the words and felt like laughing, but held it back, while Iryu frowned, growling lowly.

"We have no time for a lover's spat," the woman said, "We have a mission to follow."

Iryu nodded, but then smirked.

"But before we go," he said, "I want Yuri to prove he goes with this pup."

Kiba frowned, not liking the idea.

"Hey," Yuri said, frowning, "I never said—"

"But you made us assume," Iryu said, "Which means some kind of relationship is at hand. Prove that you are…"getting some" as they say or we could just kill the pup, if you'd like."

Kiba glared. There was no way.

Yuri frowned deeply. Damn…

Iryu waited for a moment, before he stepped forward, his canines growing at no show of action and Kiba watched in surprise and fear as the man changed into his werewolf form.

Iryu growled and then jumped forward, ready to kill, and Kiba gasped as he was grabbed by Yuri and their lips were pressed together. Kiba's eyes widened and Iryu smirked in his form.

Kiba closed his eyes, giving in, and Yuri nibbled on his lips for a moment before pulling away.

"Happy?" Yuri said.

"Much," Iryu growled before he jumped over them and the others followed, all heading for the same direction.

Kiba frowned, licking his lips, and Yuri frowned as well.

"You…" Kiba started, but he couldn't think of what to say.

Yuri smirked.

"What? Stuck on me already?" he asked.

Kiba growled, but then he smirked.

"No," he said, "But I have something to give you?"

"Oh yeah?" Yuri asked, "What?"

Kiba smirked and leaned in close and then in one swift move, he brought his fist forward and hit the boy right in the nose.

"OW!"

"If you ever kiss me or even think of it, ever again, I will chop off your balls!" Kiba yelled, "Got it?!"

Yuri nodded, holding his nose.

"Got it," he said, "But you didn't have to hit me."

"You took my first kiss," Kiba said, hitting the boy again in the arm.

"OW!"

Yuri frowned and wiped the blood from his nose, and everyone stepped out of their hiding spots.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, frowning at the two, "If we start beating up on Yuri, then we won't be able to help Naruto."

Sasuke started to walk away and Kiba 'humf'ed, walking after him, with the others following and Yuri frowned. Today was just not his day.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to get it in, but the 6****th**** chapter will be in soon as long as you…REVIEW!!!**


End file.
